New Directions
New Directions is the name of William McKinley High School glee club. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over the glee club. Their group will be forced to disband by Principal Figgins if they lose at Regionals where they would be battling out Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity. Recently, they won at Sectionals beating Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Members Image:Will.jpg|'Will': Director. Image:Brad.png|'Brad': Piano player. Image:Rachel Berry.jpg|'Rachel': Captain, joins in Pilot. Image:Finn.jpg|'Finn': Joins in Pilot. Image:Mercedes.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in Pilot. Image:Kurt.jpg|'Kurt': Joins in Pilot. Image:Tina.jpg|'Tina': Joins in Pilot. Image:Artie.jpg|'Artie': Joins in Pilot. Image:Quinn.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in Showmance. Image:Puck.jpg|'Puck': Joins in Preggers. Image:Santana.PNG|'Santana': Joins in Showmance. Image:Brittany.PNG|'Brittany': Joins in Showmance. Image:Mike.png|'Mike': Joins in Preggers. Image:Matt.png|'Matt': Joins in Preggers. Former Members and Hank Saunders]] * Sandy Ryerson: Former glee club director. He is fired because Rachel, who didn't got the solo "she deserved", accused him for touching, caressing Hank. * Hank Saunders: He may have left glee after his incident with Sandy Ryerson. * Jesse St. James: He was the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline but then meets Rachel Berry and the two are perfect for one another. When New Directions finds out, they get very angry at Rachel and want to kick her out of the club, but Jesse transfers to McKinley High to be with Rachel. He sings with them in various group numbers, like "Like A Prayer" and "Home" but then goes on spring break with his Vocal Adrenaline friends. He returns and reveals he is there to help Rachel find her mom, Shelby. He then goes back to Vocal Adrenaline and breaks Rachel's heart. Hell-O, The Power of Madonna, Home, Bad Reputation, Dream On, Funk Temporary Members * April Rhodes: She's an amazing singer Will knew when he was at high school. She is also the reason he joined the Glee club. He later found her on the Internet and she returned to the school and joined the Glee Club. As she was a bad influence for the kids, she quit. The Rhodes Not Taken * Sue Sylvester: She's was the co-director of glee and split the group in two. Sue lets her half sing Jill Scott's "Hate on Me." After the rehearsal, Will confront Sue in the hallway about sabotaging (removing the piano to get tuned, destroying his sheet music) his practices. Sue confesses that she is trying to destroy him and Glee. Sue tells Will she will give him back his singers if he passes her Cheerios, He says no. At the end she agrees to give control of Glee back to Will, retains a level of control over the Glee Club. Throwdown * Jacob Ben Israel: He joins New Directions for a short time because Finn quit after finding out that Quinn's baby is actually Puck's. He joins to fill the twelve member requirement and to "get into Rachel's pants." He never performs with the group but does accompany them to Sectionals. Sectionals * [[Emma Pillsbury|'Emma Pillsbury']]: After Will is forced to step down as the Director, following the Glee Club performing in a mattress commercial, Emma agrees to take over the role of the Glee director, so that the group will have a member of the staff chaperone them as well as maintain a level of order and control. After getting left at the alter on her wedding day, and Will being rehired, Emma steps down as temporary director and from her job as school counselor. Sectionals. Known Songs New Directions by now has a long list of songs that they have sang as a group: Auditions Almost every member of the club auditioned, although some of them didn't because they already proved their talent, like Puck, who was in Acafellas; Finn, who sung in the showers and was heard by Will; and Matt and Mike who danced Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It). * Rachel: sang On My Own, from Les Miserables. * Mercedes: sang Respect, by Aretha Franklin. * Kurt: sang Mr. Cellophane, from Chicago. * Tina: sang I Kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry. * Artie: he auditioned, but it's not shown. * Quinn, Brittany and Santana: sang I Say a Little Prayer, by Dionne Warwick. Gallery File:SomebodyToLove.png|New Directions performing "Somebody to Love" at their Invitational. File:Wheels.jpg|The group performing "Proud Mary". File:Jump.jpg|The group performing "Jump" in a Mattressland commercial. File:Pilot_Glee.PNG|The group performing "Don't Stop Believin'". File:Sectionals.jpg|The group performing "You Can't Always Get What You Want". File:KeepHoldingOn.png|The group performing "Keep Holding On". Hello (7).jpg|Performing "Hello Goodbye" in the episode "Hell-O." Category:Groups